fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheFanMaster
Notice You have over three (3) self-created pets and have not mentioned the original whereabouts of them. Either state the type of Pet Creation Studio that you own, or show us that you have a pet catching license. PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe What is a pet catching license? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It's a lisence for catching pets. 12:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Your license must include: Your profile image, your species (Human, Troll, Serrangio, Troller...), and your age in whatever year system you use (Earth years, Alternian solar sweeps, Serrangian years, etc.). PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe Which one of Troll and Troller is the ones from HS? And what is the other one? Trollface? 14:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Both Alternians and Trollandians are called Trolls, so in Universal terms, we consider the Trollfaces "Trollers" as they tend to actually troll people more than Trolls do (any conversation is considered trolling) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) TFM, your Pet Catching License was approved by: Dr. Drunky Herpaderp. PTCT - Pet Catching and Distributing Association of the SR Universe We could be called Trollfaces. 08:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Assistance needed. I need you to serve as a messenger. On the Dan-Ball Wiki, find SR123 and tell him that Ludicrine is willing to give him another chance. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 04:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh gog. This won't end well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Why not? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I tried about 2 months ago, he hasn't responded since. ZoshiXProfileTalk 17:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Use Raindus The Breedery mentioned that Raindus was born to be a strong and persistant fighter, and he has been taking his unexpressed feelings out on other pets. Don't let him turn to a dark fate, sign him up for this upcoming arena event! ZoshiXProfileTalk 16:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What is a pet catching license?!?! Title says all! 16:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why are you asking him? You don't need to know. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) All "rigts" reserved W.T.F.LazroTalk 00:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ohhaimakesureyouclaimyourseeds Otherwise they will be put under an Admin's custody. 16:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) This also includes Spectrum. 05:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gooey Someone's been playing his Yoshi's Island DS... LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I shall make a 'Gilbert the Gooey' pet for my pack. You play it too? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Bye, I'm going to sleep. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I played it but I'm not very good at it. However, for Yoshi's Island on the GBA...I find it a lot better. It's the first game I won entirely, secrets and all. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Cuz GBA Yoshi's Island is a million times better. :: Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You can't make Gooey! The name is already used! But you could make Gilbert the String. Bwahaha. 15:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing userpages Hi. I noticed that a few days ago, you edited someone else's userpage without their permission. You are not allowed to do that, unless it is a housekeeping edit (fixing redirects, nonexistent articles, categories, etc.) or reverting vandalism. Please do not edit other people's userpages without their information in the future. Thanks. --Waddle D33 But wait, that's not good enough. There's no way you'll listen to this. Damn you. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO HERE? Do you have some sort of censorship fetish? Do you like that smug, "snarky little assfuck" feeling of knowing tiny bits of information that nobody else knows about? If you are not aware of this, I am a strong believer of information being available to everyone, especially if an arrogant power-climber is desperately trying to censor a link, A SINGLE LINK. I am honestly contemplating compiling a list of all online GIF makers and posting it on the main page. Do it again. Vandalize my page again and mess up the link. EDIT MY PAGE, DAMNIT. D33|action=edit}} HERE'S THE LINK. I dare you. I DOUBLE DARE YOU. SEE WHAT HAPPENS. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 15:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) He's done more things than that. 15:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: ???? Why does everyone think i'm bad? Why? You aren't "bad" in the sense that you are a vandal. The grammar is probably a minor reason, but the main issue is your attitude. You tend to do your own things without taking into consideration as to how the rest of the wiki would react. (Ex. the Fan Boons, recreating a template that an admin deleted, making duplicate pages, etc.) As Poisonshot would say, "MAKE EMPATHIE"! You also spammed for badges, a crime that I personally take very seriously. There's still time to change though... Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 12:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You did all of this. 13:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: ???? I know I'm always hard on new people, but seriously! Nobody here is out to kill you. I was just messing with you because it takes a while for me to trust new users. Waddle D33 is upset because what you did to his page is vandalism and was simply retorted with a joke. Caagr98... well, I don't know. But really, I'm an admin here. So is Waddle D33. If you feel he's not treating you right or you feel I'm not, tell us! We aren't going to ban you for speaking your opinion. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Mostly I don't like you for the points 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 9 and 11. 15:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The War I wish to make an offer as a small assist to your army. I will give you one free User:Ludicrine/Pet Pistols|Pet Pistol from my store. The weapons here can carry multiple attacks as opposed to maxing out a pet at the Gene Center and risking injury. You may customize one of them for no price of drawback, just because I like to see a good war. I have offered Trolland the same, though if they decline, which they might, you will have an advantage. Best regards, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Trolland will not be able to participate in your war because they're struggling hard against my Seashore Base, who has declared a state of independence and started to attack everything. They swarmed Trolland and completely took it over, killing most of the Trollfaces in the process. However, Trollus, General Trollface, and Professor Trolluck have escaped using my Fairy Warship (That fairy contest on DB wiki). They're currently flying around achieving nothing. I assume you will simply add insult to injury by attacking Trolland while they're in this horrid state, you ungodly lowdown trash. (TACM) DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I will take over the Failand war, as Trolland is currently occupied. 14:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Pet Arena You relize this is your battle. Don't you?D7015 TalkFactory 23:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Onyx Mines 2 I tagged it with a delete and deleted the image. Reasoning being: You didn't ask! What I've noticed from you is that you have a "surprise" flare. Like for the Video of Fan-Ball pets. I can respect that, but you really should consult at least one admin for approval. I mean, the video didn't have proper credits and was poorly executed due to the fact that all of the pets were just jumbled all over the place. Onyx Mines 2 was tagged because I WAS considering making another one, but you beat me to it and replaced the map with something entirely different. I wasn't too thrilled with the redirect as well, as it conflicts with the enemies who all link to "Onyx Mines" and not "Onyx Mines 1". Also, do not claim facts that have not been approved by creators. You got some people to believe that there was an Onyx Mines 2 directed by me, when instead it was your own. :I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier, but try to contact the creators of things before expanding. If you wish to help me with OM2, that's fine, but wait until I have the ideas for enemies and such. Thank you, LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Why did are you trying to delete Pond, I created Pond then DO I HAVE TO ASK MYSELF? And if you are trying to delete it because of the stub then the answer is I am going to create it sometimes later. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 08:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ignorance. I'm in a hurry, so I'll give it to ya quick: Block due to ignorance and disrespect. I'll leave you to it to let you think about how this had gone wrong and I'll fill you in later. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, here's your list of reasons... *Ignoring warnings and friendly notices from admins *Yelling and abusing admins (Pretty much everyone) *Not acknowledging users with power (Hey, I know HGD is awesome, but I am not a user. Can I get a little more RESPECT, please?) *Ignoring stone warnings (No means no. NO POLLENING CENTER.) *Changing the subject to make a useless point against a user BUREAUCRAT (From: Hey! Sorry about the mishap with Onyx Mines 2. Here's how you can help next time! To: WHY THE F/CK DID YOU PUT A DELETE TAG ON POND OMG SPAM VANDALISM YOU SUCK BECAUSE YOU ARE A NORMAL USER AND HGD WILL MAKE ME AN ADMIN) There you have it. Change Waddle D33's link, you get banned. Ignore me, you get banned. And for gog's sake, I explained everything to you in a very nice way that you can come to me if you have issues with your treatment and you STILL insist on going to the same admin over and over again. Give him some space, will ya! Also, I hope you learn from this lesson... you know what happened to Yodakiller, right? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't. :@TFM: ASK FIRST, then the community won't get angry with you. Asking permission for the Pollinating Center or whatever it was called first would be better. You have had good ideas in the past (Science Center and its subdivisions), so don't copy other people's ideas and change the wording of it. :And about that poll... don't close it within a day of the article's creation... make it THREE (3') days ''at least. : Waddle D33 Talk '''ಠ_ಠ 03:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I might do something while he's banned and unable to react. Da Failland war will be won! 16:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not that TFM had much of a chance anyway... you have like, three other countries backing you up? TFM has... erm... : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Zero. And his army is a bit... small... since Trolland's scouts stole the vehicles. 19:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Welp You're unbanned now.... I DO hope you learned your lesson, because right now I'm mad.... 22:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) He probably hasn't. Also, I got some good news for you. It seems your arch enemy has fallen on the path of inactivity. Knowing him, he'll post a reply 10 seconds after this. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Who do you mean by arch enemy? 06:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :He ignored the notice and went on editing as though nothing freaking happened. He better expect another ban soon... possibly for the duration of a week. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :What did he do wrong after his September 15th block? : Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 19:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) DO YOU GET IT? Out of compassion I have found in my cold heart for you I relieved you of your block an hour or so early. Now don't f/ck this up. And try getting more active with your pets. You know, sign a couple up for activities and such. Because if I hadn't made it clear last time, your pets can run away, and I would love to keep a select few for myself. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Creature Researching Lab That page has been nominated for deletion (by me) and I have put it off for a while. But now, I'm giving you a fair amount of options regarding the fate of that page: #Move it to a subpage "User:TheFanMaster/Creature Researching Lab", #Make it more active, #Merge it with another page, or #Request for it to be deleted ' DON'T' just remove the delete template, . Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 22:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't care, you can delete it. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Taken care of that KRAKEN thing. 13:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) D:< You honestly thought I was Poisionsh/t?! (Not that I know who that is but I take it s/he was/is bad.) No. I'm a friend Ludicrine invited. I think he already mentioned it to you. Elemental Pandas 00:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC)EDIT: Forgot the signature. AHEM. You need to learn to ANSWER QUESTIONS. You know, the thing that you're SUPPOSED TO DO instead of IGNORING PEOPLE. ARE YOU THEMODMASTER OR NOT? YOU WILL ANSWER IN 00:00 November 4 2011 UTC OR YOU GET KICKED OFF THIS WIKI, PERMANENTLY. AND HAVE FUN TRYING TO MAKE ANOTHER WIKI, BECAUSE THE PET IDEA AND SIMILAR THINGS BELONGS TO ME, AND THEREFORE, TO THIS WIKI ONLY. ATTEMPTS TO RIP IT OFF WILL RESULT IN A BAN FROM WIKIA CENTRAL AND COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT. have a nic# day, sir. ld.